Sheer Darkness
by SlashyGoddess
Summary: Five years after the defeat of Pitch Black, Jack Frost finds himself craving company... In progress, rated M for a reason. Man x man lovin', people! Blackice
1. Chapter 1

Five years have passed since the battle of Pitch and his nightmares and the children of the world continue to live happily without him and, more importantly, so do the Guardians. North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were all able to jump right back into their jobs of filling the children's lives with wonder, hopes, and dreams and even had a little extra help from a mischievous winter spirit. Jack Frost, newly appointed Guardian of fun spread his touch of winter throughout the world with a new found purpose of making sure he would never go unseen and not believed in again. Things were peaceful once again and, while Jack was happy not to be fighting anyone or longing to be seen, he found himself getting increasingly lonely.

The first couple of years after Pitch's defeat, the Guardians would visit him two or three times a year and always left an open invitation to their realms, which Jack took advantage of. But, the more time had passed, the more the Guardians became focused on their work and the less they visited Jack. First was North always giving the excuse of being on the verge of discovering the next big toy, then Bunny complaining of so many eggs, so little time, Tooth found so much joy in joining her fairies in the field after they had been taken by the nightmares, that there was rarely a moment when she wasn't out collecting teeth, and Sandy just seemed to either be helping others sleep or sleeping himself.

When Jack noticed their decreasing visits, he attempted to go to their realms more often since it was easier for him to travel than the others. However, he always ended up wandering around alone because the Guardian was too preoccupied with their work. It got to a point where Jack began to feel that he was only getting in the way, so he just stopped visiting and hoped that eventually the Guardians would begin to visit him again.

It was on a frosty November day that Jack found himself back in Burgess delivering a dusting of snow for Jamie and his friends to be called out of school for a snow day. He was flying over the forest near his lake when he spotted them building snowmen and flew down onto a tree branch.

"Time for a little fun," he said sneakily as he scooped up some snow, blew across it for an extra icy touch, and threw it directly at the back of Jamie's head.

"Hey! Who threw that," Jamie giggled as he looked around accusingly at his friends who were all laughing and holding their hands up defensively.

"Well, it was the snowmen kiddo."

"Jack!" all the kids shouted when they looked up and saw the sprite crouching on a branch.

"Of course! Who else do you think brought all this snow," he said with a wink as he floated down to hug his admirers, saving Jamie for last.

"How ya been, kiddo?"

"Oh Jack, I've been waiting for you," Jamie said with a smile that warmed Jack's cold body.

"Waiting?" Jack laughed, "For what? A snow day?"

"No," Jamie quickly shoved the snow he had been hiding in his hands into Jack's face. "For that!" he shouted, laughing and ran away as did the others all exclaiming in excitement at Jamie's sneak attack.

"Ah! Hey! Oh you're gonna get it," Jack said with fake menace as he ran after the kids and began his relentless snowball attack that lasted for hours until the the sun began to set and Jamie and his friends, exhausted, said their goodbyes and headed home.

"Thank you for an amazing day, Jack. See you soon," Jamie said with one last hug to the sprite.

"Yeah, kiddo. See you real soon," he said reluctantly, watching Jamie exit into his house. Jack sighed and began walking into the forest until he reached his lake and sat down in the middle of it. No matter how much fun he seemed to have during the day, he always found himself loneliest at night. A sprinkle of golden sand fell in front of him and he looked up to the sky with a wistful smile to see strands of sand reaching across.

"Keep up the good work, Sandy," Jack whispered and the sand began to fade into the night sky until the only light left was that of the crescent moon. Jack eyed it sadly, wishing Manny would offer some sort of comfort.

"If you won't say anything, at least send me a sign. I know I'm believed in now and I'll never truly be alone, but...please just give me something to do. Someone to help, somewhere to go, just...anything," Jack pleaded and, as usual, the moon did nothing but glow back.

Jack sighed, "What's the point," and laid down onto the frozen lake, preparing to make himself comfortable for the night when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadowy figure. He grabbed his staff and quickly prepared to defend himself when he saw that the shadow was not that of a person, but of a bed frame. It was the bed frame that marked the entrance to Pitch's lair but...he thought it had gone down with Pitch when he was taken by his own nightmares. Jack slowly crept up the the rotted frame, leaned in and saw that the entrance into the nightmare realm had somehow opened again. He jerked back and began to back away slowly thinking of what he should do.

_I really should tell the Guardians the sprite thought to himself. What if Pitch is making another comeback? Whatever this is, it can't be good._ Jack made up his mind with a determined nod and began to fly up to catch to winds to the North Pole. His ascent slowly began to decrease until it stopped completely. He looked down at the hole, torn between his sense of responsibility and his stubborn curiosity. The latter got the better of him and with a look of determination set of his face, flew back down to the frame, on the edge of the entrance. With one last, almost apologetic glance to the moon, he fell into the hole and was quickly surrounded by complete darkness.

He called upon the wind from his fall to slow his momentum until he felt his bare feet touch upon the strangely warm ground. He stood still for several minutes to let his eyes get adjusted to the dark and he saw a very dim glow coming from the end of the hallway he was standing in. Slowly, he made his way down, clutching his staff tightly, should anything or anyone try and sneak up on him. He finally reached the end and, peaking around the corner, found nothing but a very large and cavernous chamber that he recognized from the last time he was in the nightmare kingdom.

Dark, empty cages hung from the ceiling, multiple crumbling bridges stretched across the many levels of the chamber, beams of soft light came from high openings Jack couldn't see, and the large metal globe shone warmly with the lights of all the children who believed in the Guardians. Jack looked around and noticed, in a corner lit by one of the mysterious beams of light, a throne. Walking up to it, he saw it appeared to be made of very smooth black granite. He set his staff down on the side and sat upon the throne to find it surprisingly comfortable. He shifted himself deeper into the seat and couldn't help but smile at the sense of power that seemed to sweep through him.

"Comfy, Frost?" the smooth voice rang throughout the chamber and had Jack on his feet, staff in hand, and poised to attack.

"Show yourself, Pitch. You have some explaining to do," Jack shouted, looking in all directions, hoping to find a trace of the Nightmare King.

"Oh, do I?" Pitch slowly appeared out of a shadow in front of Jack. The winter spirit quickly lifted his staff and aimed it at the shadow man. Pitch raised his hands, but had a look of boredom on his face. "Really, now, is that necessary? If I had wanted to attack you, I would have done so already. You're the one who burst into my home, sat on my throne, and threatened me."

Jack made no move to lower his defense and Pitch sighed. "I promise you, Jack, I mean you, nor any of the Guardians any harm. Now, if you lower your weapon, perhaps we can have a civil conversation?"

Jack stared into the darker man's eyes, searching for some kind of hint of betrayal, but saw that he was being genuine and reluctantly lowered his staff.

"There now, was that so hard?" Pitch smirked. "Well then, even though you have been an unspeakably rude guest, I shan't neglect my duties as a proper host. If you'll follow me," Pitch said with a slight bow and began to walk towards one of the many hallways. Jack just stood there gaping for a moment trying to comprehend what had just happened.

_Was...was that Pitch? I mean it looked like him, but I've never seen Pitch act so...so...civil. Could he have changed that much? He's so nice now, and kind, and courteous, and gentlemanly, and handsome, and...wait did I just say-_

"Coming, Jack? These halls are quite difficult to navigate on one's own," Pitch said, snapping Jack out of his inward conversation.

"Yeah, c-coming," Jack managed to say as he jogged to catch up to the Nightmare King and follow him down the dark passage.

* * *

So...what do you think!? Reviews are wonderful, but please be gentle, I'm new x) I'll try and update at least once a week if this goes over positively.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Okay, okay I know I said once a week but I've already got followers and favorites and even a review *swoons from happiness*

Pitch: Oh, come now. Cease your ridiculous fan-girling and get on with the story.

Jack: Seriously.

OH FINE! Just because I love you two so much :3 Here's chapter 2!

* * *

Jack walked silently behind Pitch, unsure of where he was walking because of the never ending darkness that consumed the corridor. He was still in shock over the exchange he had just witnessed and, although the Nightmare King claimed that he meant no harm, Jack kept his guard up not trusting him for a second. He was pulled from his thoughts when he bumped into the solid form of the man in front of him.

"S-sorry. Dark...," Jack mumbled. _Geez, why am I so ineloquent? And why is Pitch so...warm?_

Pitch chuckled softly and Jack suppressed a shiver as he felt the laugh reverberate in places he never thought existed. "My apologies. I'm not used to company and forget that not everyone is as accustomed to darkness as I am."

Jack heard the sound of creaky hinges and was momentarily blinded by the light that came from behind the door. When his vision returned, he saw what looked to be a large sitting room. In the middle of the wall on the right was a large fireplace crackling gently, and surrounding it were two very big and very plush black armchairs on opposite sides of a matching couch. The winter spirit walked in, curious of this new peek into the life of the Nightmare King. The ceilings were too high to see, but looking over Jack scoffed to see a large oil painting of the shadow man hanging over the fireplace.

_How ridiculous. They didn't even get his eyes right. They are much more golden and smoldering-_

"A bit ostentatious, I know, but I can't fight against my sophisticated tastes," Pitch confessed, taking a moment to admire his own likeness.

Jack simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to survey his surroundings. He saw two more doors opposite the fireplace, and the rest of the room was covered in bookcases that went, Jack supposed, to the top of the ceiling. Going to one of the shelves, Jack recognized a few titles: Gone With the Wind, Pride and Prejudice, War and Peace, A Tale of Two Cities. Mixed in with them were books in a language he couldn't understand and some even without a title. Satisfied with his perusal, Jack turned around to find Pitch watching him with a hand under his chin and a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

_His mouth..._Jack let his eyes linger there for a moment before coming back to reality and meeting his gaze.

"Please," Pitch gestured to the sitting area, "take a seat." Jack walked past the dark man and hopped onto one of the chairs, making himself comfortable. Pitch came around and stood in front of a serving cart Jack hadn't noticed before and gather up a tray which he placed on the table in the middle of the seating area. There was a black teapot with gold accents and matching teacups and saucers, and a plate covered in small sandwiches and pastries. The shadow man lifted the teapot and looked up at the sprite.

"Tea?"

"Sure," Jack said reaching over to take one of the miniature macaroons on the plate and popped it in his mouth. "With cream and lots of sugar."

Pitch arched his brow at the spirit, but said nothing and made up his tea and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Jack mumbled around his third macaroon as he took the cup, fingers brushing against Pitch's slightly. He tensed as something surged through his body at the the touch and swore he heard Pitch gasp lightly before gently pulling his hand away and fixing his own cup and sitting in the chair across from Jack.

"So," Pitch said lifting his teacup, "I believe you have some questions that need to be answered."

"Well, I think one should be obvious. How are you back? The last anyone saw of you, you were being dragged back down here by your nightmares."

"Ah, yes. That fateful day. Well, for the first year after my...defeat, I was prey to my nightmares. But, eventually, they tired of feeding off my fear and went of in search of it somewhere else. For the last four years I've simply been down here, trying to rebuild some sense of normality into my life. Not much of a story to tell, but there it is," Pitch said with a shrug and and sip from his cup.

"Wait," Jack said, putting his teacup down. "That's it? That can't be it! No secret plot to rise against the Guardians again? No epic final standoff with the nightmares? No nothing?" Jack exclaimed desperate for some extra bit of adventure .

Pitch smirked at the excited spirit, "Not everything has to end in a fight, Jack."

"Oh, sure now you say that," Jack sulked back into his chair.

The shadow man frowned and put down his cup. "That was different. Oh, don't look at me like that," he said to Jack's incredulous glare. "You can't even imagine the pain I went through...or, perhaps out of any of the Guardians you can." Pitch leaned forward, tented his fingers, and stared directly into Jack's eyes. His star was so intense, Jack couldn't help but turn completely towards him and stare right back.

"I assume, Jack, that you are very much believed in now. Am I right? You can feel the power of belief from each child radiating throughout your entire being. It fills you, powers you, gives you a will to live, does it not?" The winter spirit silently nodded, unable to break eye contact. "Now, imagine all that power suddenly stripped from you. Imagine that the Man in the Moon, the same being that created you, that gave you your powers decided to create four new beings to overpower you and take your life force away from you. All your believers gone, your powers weakened to a point of almost nonexistence. You are unheard of, unseen, and not believed in...just like you were not too long ago."

Jack finally broke his gaze with Pitch as he felt the gravity of the words hit him and felt tears prick at his eyes. He wiped them away before they had a chance to freeze on his face.

Pitch sat back in his seat and crossed his legs. "Now, do you have a better understanding of why I did what I did? I never meant for it to turn so drastic, but they left me no choice. All I wanted was to have children believe in me again.I never want to completely extinguish the Guardians, but always so overprotective of their believers, they overreacted and so I responded accordingly. Remember, Jack, I did tell you that it wasn't your fight."

"Yeah, I-I remember. I'm sorry, I never really got a chance to hear your side of the story. I just thought-"

"Exactly what the Guardians brainwashed you to think. But, no matter," Pitch said with a wave of his hand. "It's in the past now and I don't hold a grudge against you nor any of the Guardians. You all did what you thought must be done. I've accepted the fact that I'll never truly have what you have."

"But why not?" Jack exclaimed causing a shocked stare from the Nightmare King. "Why can't you be believed in? I mean Manny created you for a reason and I know it wasn't just so you can sit in the shadows while the Guardians prance about in the light. You deserve to be believed in as much as any of us! After all, without fear the children would have nothing to hope or dream for," Jack smiled, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Pitch gave a sad smile and shook his head. "No, Jack. The children have hopes and dreams so they _won't_ be afraid. There's no room for me in the light. I belong in the shadows."

"No! Don't say that," said Jack running up to Pitch and placing his hands on each arm of the chair. "Everyone deserves to be believed in, Pitch. Including you. And I will do anything I can to help you be believed in again. I promise." Jack was breathing heavily, his face inches from the darker man's and staring deeply into his golden eyes.

Pitch stared back, searching Jack's eyes for something he couldn't quite determine. "Why," Pitch breathed. "Why do you want to help me? Why do you care?"

Jack stared back, memorizing Pitch's face until his eye landed on his lips. He kept his gaze there and then peeked up from underneath his long lashes into the shadow man's eyes. "Because," Jack whispered, slowing closing the space between them, "I believe in you." Once the last syllable left his lips, he found them meshing with a darker pair and sharply inhaled when he felt a warmth swim through his body.

Pitch gasped in surprise and Jack took the opportunity to slide his cool tongue into the warmer mouth to fully taste the Nightmare King. Pitch stilled for a moment until he finally melted into the kiss and slid his tongue against the winter spirit's. Jack felt warm hands slide into his hair and moved to straddle Pitch's hips to get a better angle. The Nightmare King moaned when he felt Jack's weight on his lap and thrust his hips upward seeking friction against his increasingly tight pants. Jack growled when he felt Pitch's bulge rub against his own and moved his mouth away from the darker man's to catch his breath and began nipping at his jaw.

"Jack," Pitch moaned, continuing to thrust up against the sprite. Jack bit down on the area between the neck and shoulder and Pitch let out a long drawn out groan that Jack was sure was the sexiest noise he'd ever heard. Frost continued to suck on Pitch's neck, and the shadow man let his hands wander down the sprite's back until they reached and grabbed onto his ass.

Jack moaned and moved his lips back up the Pitch's to continue his sensual assault. Pitch tightened his grip on Jack's firm globes and began to dominate the younger man's mouth with his tongue. Jack moaned sending vibrations down Pitch's body to his throbbing member and began to really move his body against the shadow man. It was Pitch who broke the kiss this time to catch his breath and leaned his forehead against Jack's so he could match the spirit's thrusts. Both men were achingly close to release and muttering the other's name in a lust-filled haze.

"Stop," Pitch said suddenly grabbing Jack's hips to stop his movement. The sprite whimpered and shot a pleading look to the dark man. "Come," Pitch said breathlessly as he gently pushed Jack off his lap and grabbed his hand leading him to one of the doors Jack saw earlier.

"I was about to," Jack muttered with a pout. Pitch smiled back at him, opened the door, and lead Jack in. The first thing Jack saw was a large four poster bed on a slightly raised platform in the middle of the room, covered in black silk sheets and gold pillow.

"Oh," Jack breathed as he took tentative steps up to the massive piece of furniture.

"I thought we might like to get a bit more...comfortable," Pitch purred into Jack's ear as he stepped in close behind him and wrapped his long arms around the sprite's thin waist.

"Well, it certainly matches the ostentation theme you seem to have going through your home," Jack smirked, pushing his ass back against Pitch's groin.

"You better watch that smart mouth of yours, Frost," Pitch growled sliding one of his hands down to palm the younger man's groin. "Or I may just have to fuck it."

Jack moaned and rolled his head back against Pitch's shoulder. Just as Jack began to get into a rhythm of pushing forward against the warmth of the shadow man's hand and backward into his hard length, Pitch stopped his caress, turned the sprite around, and pushed him back onto the bed. Jack bounced slightly and leaned up on his elbows.

"So," Pitch drawled climbing up the bed to the quivering winter spirit. "You believe in me, Jack Frost?" Jack quickly nodded earning a chuckle from the darker man. "Well then, let us test the solidarity of your belief." With that, Pitch lowered his body onto Jack's and captured his lips for another smoldering kiss.

* * *

AHH! Cliffy! I'm sorry, please don't hate me. But the chapter was already so long and now you'll have a reason to keep reading! What kind of girl would I be if I gave it all away up front ;) I might post tomorrow...or I might not...leave reviews to try and convince me *laughs manically and runs into the shadows*

Pitch: ...Are we sure this girl is mentally sane?

Jack: Pfft. At this point your guess is as good as mine. At least we're together at the end, right.

Pitch: Mmm, how right you are Jack. *pulls curtain around bed to hide their lovin'*


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Oh my Moon! I can't believe all the positive responses I've gotten with only two chapters! Special shout out to The Deamons Rose, NerdyLittleCray (love that name! xD), and Narusasu78 who left reviews. You guys are all beautiful people! Snowflake kisses from Jack for you!

Jack: Uhh...excuse me? When was this part of the deal?

Oh pleeeeasy, Jackie? With sugar and snowballs on top? *bats eyelashes*

Jack: *sigh* Fine. This one's for you guys. *wink and snowflake kisses for all*

Pitch: And where is my snowflake kiss, Jack? *pouts*

You'll get yours and then some!

Pitch: Then perhaps we can end this conversation and get on with it then?

*sigh* When you're right, you're right. Okay people, here's what you've all been waiting for!

* * *

"So," Pitch drawled climbing up the bed to the quivering winter spirit. "You believe in me, Jack Frost?" Jack quickly nodded earning a chuckle from the darker man. "Well then, let us test the solidarity of your belief." With that, Pitch lowered his body onto Jack's and captured his lips for another smoldering kiss.

Jack let out a wanton moan as he felt Pitch's warm tongue invade his mouth and kissed back with equal fervor. The two battled for dominance, but when Pitch slid his hand down to roughly palm Jack's erection, the sprite broke the kiss to gasp for a much needed breath of air. Pitch moved his assault to Jack's neck leaving a trail of hickies and bite marks as he slid his hand from the front of Jack's worn deerskin pants to reach inside and grasp his member.

"Ah! Moon, yes Pitch," the sprite all but wailed as the warm hand finally made direct contact with his throbbing cock. His hands grabbed desperately onto the sheets as his hip starting moving on their own.

"You really should see yourself like this, Jack," Pitch purred, licking the shell behind Jack's ear. "So wanton, so needy, so absolutely beautiful. You're almost good enough to eat." As Pitch's words caressed the winter spirit, he moved a hand to push up Jack's hoodie and tweak one of his nipples.

"Ah! Ngh- Pitch, please. More!" Jack cried and arched his back.

"More what, Jack? More of this?" he questioned with another tweak of Jack's nipple, eliciting a strangled cry from the sprite. "Or more this?" he emphasized with a firm squeeze of Jack's cock.

"Yes! Both! More!" Jack whined thrusting his hips and moving his head like he was some kind of sexual serpent.

Pitch chuckled lustfully, pushing up the hoodie as high as he could to latch onto one of Jack's pebbled nipples. He bit down and swirled his tongue around the pink peak while his fingers toyed with and elongated the other.

Jack's eye rolled into his head as Pitch lavished first one then the other of his nipples. The darker man then began kissing a down Jack's chest to his stomach, swirling his tongue around his navel and dipping it in and traced the hem of Jack's pants with his tongue.

"I think it's time we disposed of these," Pitch said curling his fingers around the top of the pants and began slowly dragging them down Jack's legs. When he finally freed Jack's legs, he tossed the clothing aside and stood at the end of the bed, soaking in the sight of Jack's glorious cock resting on his stomach, leaking with precum.

"Oh, Jack," Pitch whispered. "You are a sight to behold." Jack leaned back up on his elbows to look at Pitch and frowned.

"Whatever could be troubling you at a time like this," Pitch wondered incredulously.

"You're still dressed," Jack pouted with a pointed stare at the Nightmare King's fully clothed body.

"Oh, how thoughtless of me," Pitch reprimanded himself with a light smack of his forehead. "Please, allow me to remedy the situation," Pitch locked eyes with Jack as he slid his dark robe from his form and lifted his black shirt over his head. Jack's eyes that had been staring into Pitch's strayed down to his torso. The shadow man was skinny, but lean with dark nipples and Jack's eyes wandered down to focus on the dark little oh-so-happy trail that disappeared into Pitch's dark trousers, where his hand currently lingered.

"See something you like, Frost?" Pitch said as he strolled back to the front of the bed and knelt upon it.

Jack growled as he crawled down to capture the darker man in another kiss and let his hands explore the chest and back of the grey skinned man. His greedy hands grabbed onto Pitch's ass and slid up his back to feel his broad shoulder muscles, then trailed down the front pausing to tease each nipple before following the happy trail to the top button of the dark trousers. Jack bit down on Pitch's bottom lip as his hand undid the pant button and slowly undid the fly. Jack was pleasantly surprised that the Nightmare King chose not to wear underwear and gasped as he took in the sight of Pitch's rather large, jutting erection.

Pitch saw the flash of worry in Jack's eyes as he observed the size of his member and pulled on his chin so that he looked him the the eyes. "Don't worry, I'll make it so that you feel nothing but absolute pleasure." As if to seal his promise, Pitch brought Jack in for a slow burning sensual kiss. Jack felt his temporary panic melt away and moved his hands into Pitch's hair.

The shadow man gently laid the winter spirit back onto the bed, moved off to finish removing his pants, and returned with a small black vial which Jack looked at questioningly.

"Lube," Pitch answered depositing a reasonable amount onto his slender fingers. "This will help prepare you for me."

Jack nodded in understanding. Sex was still a relatively new concept to him. Before he had met the Guardians, all his free time allowed him a chance to experiment but he hadn't gone any farther than touching himself.

Pitch rubbed a slick finger against Jack's entrance and the sprite clenched in surprise, not used to feeling something like that...down there.

"Relax," the darker man whispered moving his other hand to grab onto Jack's member. The sprite began to relax and Pitch began stroking his cock while continuing to rub circles against his hole. Once he felt Jack had relaxed enough, Pitch pressed the tip of his finger into Jack, who gasped at the sensation but remained relaxed. Pitch then pushed to slick digit all the way into Jack and almost all the way back out slowly to allow him to get used to the feeling.

Soon enough, Jack was keening softly and pushing back against Pitch's finger. Pitch slid the digit out, only to return with two fingers. Jack hissed at the foreign burn that come with the addition of another finger, but Pitch waited again until Jack was relaxed until he began to pump his fingers adding a scissoring motion to stretch Jack further. It took even less time before Jack was moaning and moving determinedly with Pitch's fingers.

The Nightmare King added yet another finger, not waiting for Jack to relax and thrust straight in hitting something in Jack that had him seeing stars.

"Oh my Moon! Please, Pitch. I'm- ngh- I'm ready!" Jack wailed desperate to be filled by the darker man.

Pitch pulled his fingers out and grabbed the vial again to rub lube onto his cock. He lined himself up with Jack and looked into his pleading ice blue eyes. "Ready?" Pitch panted unsure how he had retained so much control at this point. Jack nodded and Pitch slowly pushed the tip of his member past the ring of muscle. Jack's mouth fell slack in a silent scream as the shadow man slowly eased himself in until he was completely seated inside him.

"So...full...so...so good..." Jack mutter incoherently as Pitch breathed heavily over him, fighting every instinct that told him to move, allowing Jack to get used to the full feeling. "M-move," Jack whined pushing his hips up for emphasis once he had relaxed.

"Thought you'd never ask," Pitch sighed gratefully and slid back until only the tip remained inside Jack. "I'd hold on if I were you," Pitch warned with a smirk before he slammed back into Jack, thrusting him forward.

"Oh, fuck!" Jack screamed as his body was overrun with sensation. Pitch pulled back and slammed forward again, causing another line of expletives to leave Jack's mouth. The shadow man continued his slow but brutal assault.

Each of Pitch's thrusts were hard enough to bring Jack pleasure, but not fast enough to help his orgasm progress. "Please, Pitch. Faster. F-faster!" Jack cried.

Pitch growled and lifted Jack's legs so they rested on Pitch's shoulders. "As you command," he said with a devilish smirk and began pounding into the winter spirit. The new position caused Pitch to hit Jack's prostate on every thrust and it didn't take long until Jack was on the precipice of release.

"Ngh. Pitch. I-I'm gonna- ngh. Gonna c-come," Jack moaned and the darker man only quickened his actions and grabbed onto Jack's weeping cock to stroke it in tie with his thrusts.

"Come for me, Jack. Come now!" Pitch growled and with one final cry Jack spilled his seed over his stomach to hot white spurts. The clenching of Jack's insides around Pitch's member push him over the edge and with a shout of Jack's name thrust three more times before releasing himself inside the sprite.

Pitch leaned down to rest his head on Jack's chest as they both let their breathing return to normal. When Pitch was able to regain coherence, he lifted himself up.

"So tell me, Jack. Do you believe in the boogey-" Pitch's teasing question was cut off by a snore and, looking down, he realized that the spirit had fallen asleep. Chuckling, he reached down to grab his robe and wrapped it around Jack. He pushed a piece of Jack's impossibly messy snow-white hair off his face and kissed his forehead. Snuggling in behind him, Pitch wrapped his arms around the smaller body and whispered softly, "Sweet dreams, Jack," before the pulls of sleep dragged him under as well.

* * *

WHEW! *throws body onto fainting couch and fans self* Now THAT was some man x man lovin'! If I do say so myself. But I"ll let my people do the talking. What did you guys think?! I have one more specific love scene in mind so if you have any suggestions or requests please PM or review and send me some suggestions. Now, on a sad note, I'm about to pack up and leave for college so my next update might actually have to wait a week :( But for those of you still following, hang in there! You haven't even seen the best part! Haven't you wondered why I called this story sheer darkness? Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuuuun *backs away into shadows dramatically*


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm sorry this update took so long! I'll spare you the grueling details of my life and leave it to say that I've been getting settled in at college and finally gathered the free time to write up a little something for ya ;) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the reviews and favorites and follows! I hope this can satiate you guys until I'm able to update again which I'm not sure when it will be but your patience will pay off I promise!**

**Pitch: Please...just stop talking. Let them read the story for Moon's sake!**

**OKAY OKAY FINE! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Jack pulled against the shadows that kept his arms above his head as he sat up on the bed searching for some sign of Pitch. The more he pulled against the restrains, the tighter they got and the shadows teasing at his length we not helping him at all. All he could do was sit there moaning and squirming.

A dark laugh resonated all around him. "Oh, Jack. They really should put you on display. You are just too beautiful." The winter spirit moaned as more shadows appeared and began caressing his thighs and chest and teasing his nipples. Pitch chuckled again, "But, then I can't imagine being able to share you with anyone. Not looking like this: a moaning, lustful creature of pleasure." Even more shadows appeared and began rubbing against his entrance.

"Pitch," Jack moaned, becoming more and more undone by the shadows. "Pitch, p-please. Need you."

"I have a surprise for you, Jack," the Nightmare King whispered, his voice now directly behind Jack. "Would you like to see?"

"Yes. Please yes," Jack hissed craning his neck to look behind him to find any trace of his dark lover.

"Then keep your eyes front and enjoy the show," Pitch purred as all the shadows except the ones of Jack's wrists disappeared. The shadow man finally appeared in front of Jack at the foot of the bed. The sprite smiled and took in Pitch's appearance but...he noticed something was off. His robe was hanging open like it usually was and the dark shirt that would stick out of the top of the robe wasn't there.

The sprite arched an eyebrow at Pitch, to which the Nightmare King smirked, "Curious to see what's under my robe, Frost?"

Jack smirked back, "More like what isn't under there."

Pitch frowned a little, "Oh. And after I went through all this trouble dressing up for you." With that, the shadow man slowly unbuttoned his robe and let it slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. What Jack saw was almost enough to make him come on the spot. His jaw dropped so fast he thought it might fall off and his cock twitched in the most delightful way.

Pitch stood in front of the bed wearing a black corset with a matching thong and garter belt and a pair of sheer stockings with lace around the top. Once Jack fulling took in the sight of Pitch, he began pulling against his shadowy restraints with a new found determination.

The Nightmare King chuckled and began crawling up the bed to the flustered sprite. "Now, now, Jack. No need to cause such a fuss." He dragged a slender finger from his neck down his chest and down to ghost across his aching member. "I'm here," Pitch whispered, licking the shell behind Jack's ear. "And I'm most certainly not going anywhere." The darker man gave a quick, hard kiss to his desperate lover and moved down to nibble on his collarbone. After leaving an impressing hickey on his left shoulder, he moved down to suckle both a Jack's nipples. He continued to kiss, lick, and bite his way down the spirit's stomach stopping just above the small tuft of white hair surrounding Jack's cock.

"P-please," Jack whined, aching desperately to be touched. Pitch glanced up beneath his dark lashes and gave one final smirk to the sprite before taking his member into his warm, wet mouth.

"Pitch!" Jack awoke with a start and looked around, disoriented until his sense came back to him and he remembered where he was. "Oh, Moon," Jack murmured putting a cool hand to his head trying to calm the blush that covered his face. What a dream Jack thought to himself as he ran through it again and only worsened his blush. He looked down and noticed he was wearing Pitch's robe, although it was far too big and was falling off one of his shoulders and left one of his legs exposed.

"Mmm, Jaaaaack," a voice mumbled and the sprite looked to his side to see a half-awake Pitch nuzzled to his side with one arm draped across his stomach.

"Morning," Jack said with a lopsided smile; seeing Pitch so disheveled made Jack laugh as he leaned over to plant a soft kiss on the darker man's lips.

"Good morning, indeed," Pitch chuckled back with a quick kiss of his own. "I cannot fathom a better wake up call."

Pitch smiled up at Jack who smiled back, before looking away. "I-I had a dream about you," Jack said shyly.

"Oh dear," Pitch laughed as he sat himself up to lean back against the headboard. "A dream that caused Jack Frost to become a shying, blushing flower? This must be worse than I thought."

Jack glared up at him, his blush only becoming deeper. "If you're going to make fun of me then I just won't tell you," Jack muttered back petulantly, crossing his arms and looking away, his inner child coming through.

Pitch gasped in mock horror, "Me? Make fun of you, Jack? Never!"

Jack rolled his eyes at the Nightmare King's sarcasm, "Well, now I'm definitely not telling you."

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of a way to convince you," Pitch purred leaning in to nibble on Jack's ear lobe.

Jack held back a moan, his resolve weakening more are more under Pitch's talented tongue. "I-I still won't tell you a-anything."

The shadow man stopped his ministrations and leaned back to look straight into the winter spirit's eyes. "Very well, then. I'll just have to increase my efforts." With that, Pitch moved to straddle Jack's hips and capture his mouth in a heated kiss."

Jack moaned, his resistance completely gone now, and tangled his fingers into Pitch's hair. Their tongues fought for dominance and when they were about to pass out from lack of air, Pitch pulled away to suck on Jack's neck.

"Your dream, Jack," the darker man said between alternating kisses and bites. "Tell me your fantasies."

"There were sh-shadows," Jack panted, "holding back my arms."

"What else, Jack," Pitch said as he moved down to plant kisses on the sprite's chest.

"They were...touching me. Oh, Moon! Pitch," Jack moaned as the shadow man took a pink nipple into his mouth and bit down hard.

"Where were they touching you, Jack? Do try to be specific."

"E-everywhere. My chest, my thighs, my...my..."

"Your cock," Pitch growled taking hold of Jack's member and gripping it firmly.

"Yes," Jack hissed. "B-but you wouldn't- Ngh- touch me. You stood at-at the end of the bed. And then y-you took it off..." Jack was now shamelessly thrusting his hips up towards Pitch's warm hand.

"What next, Jack," Pitch leaned back in to nibble on Jack's earlobe, continuing to stroke him.

"You were wearing...a-a corset. With a matching garter and stockings."

The Nightmare King ceased his movements, earning a desperate cry from Jack, and leaned back to look at Jack with an arched brow.

"Stockings?" Jack nodded shyly, looking down. Pitch took a moment to mull the thought over in his mind before smirking and pulling the sprite's chin up so he would look at him. "You never cease to amaze me Jack," the spirit smiled and blushed slightly. Pitch rubbed his thumb across a pale cheek and smiled back. "Who knows, maybe someday we can make your dream a reality." Jack's eyes widened and he nodded vehemently, his smile broadening. Pitch laughed and murmured to himself, "Stockings...unbelieveable."

Jack shrugged, "Believe it. And for the record, you really do have great legs."

"Oh, I know," Pitch smirked, stretching his lean body for emphasis and putting his arms behind his head. Jack sat there in shock for a moment before taking the pillow from behind him and throwing it in Pitch's face. Pitch gaped and Jack, who smiled triumphantly back. "Oh, you're going to pay for that, Frost."

The Nightmare King went back to straddle Jack's hips and began tickling him mercilessly. Jack laughed and tried to push Pitch off him to no avail. Pitch continued his attack until Jack was panting and breathless. Jack attempted to catch his breath and look up at Pitch who sat mimicking the triumphant smirk he had worn not too long ago.

Once Jack's breathing was normal again he gave a lopsided smile to Pitch and whispered, "Come here, you." Pitch's smirk turned into a full blown smile as he leaned down to capture Jack's lips in a kiss and continue where they had left off.

* * *

DID YOU GET IT?! _SHEER _Darkness? As in sheer stockings? *crickets chirping* Oh, whatever. I tried dammit! Hope you guys liked it :) Reviews are love and I'm always open to suggestions. Until next time...:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I'm back, baby! And this is one DOOSIE of a chapter x) took me all night to write. And all for you! Yes, you! No, not you. YOU!

Jack: JUST. STOP. You're not funny. You're not clever. Just shut up and let the people read!

Pitch: Well said. And Jack...I must say you are damn hot when you're angry.

Alright , you two! Back into the story you go! *shoos them away with a broom* Any who, here ya go. Oh, and paola-uchiha-haruno and NerdyLittleCray may be pleasantly surprised by this chapter ;)

* * *

The world slowly started to come back to Jack and he stretched as he awoke from a blissful dreamless, Pitch-less sleep. A small smile played across his swollen lips as he stretched. He gave a small hiss when muscles he never knew existed ached from his strenuous activities he had with the King of Nightmare. Pitch Black. _His_ Pitch. Jack's smile grew wider at the thought, but quickly disappeared when he looked next to him in bed to find said man missing. The winter spirit frowned and looked around for his clothes. He slipped on his hoodie and worn deerskin pants and padded softly towards the door that lead back into Pitch's study. Slowly, he pushed open the door and smiled when he discovered his silhouetted lover reclining in an armchair reading with a pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Pitch was so engrossed in his reading, he didn't even hear the bedroom door open.

"For the heart whose woes are legion

'Tis a peaceful, soothing region-

For the spirit that walks in shadow

'Tis-oh 'tis an Eldorado!

But the traveler, traveling through it,

May not- dare not openly view it;

Never its mysteries are exposed

To the weak human eye unclosed;

So wills its King, who hath forbid

The uplifting of the fringed lid;

And thus the sad Soul that here passes

Beholds it but through darkened glasses."

A sudden chill in the room, despite the roaring fire in front of him, caused Pitch to look up from his reading. In front of him was a small white butterfly which, upon closer inspection, was actually made of ice. It flew in a few lazy circles before landing lightly on the tip of his nose and bursting into a small flurry of snow. The onslaught of cold on his nose cause him to sneeze.

"Bless you," a voice behind him chuckled. The darker man turned his head towards the doorway and saw a smirking Jack Frost leaning against it. Pitch smirked back, gently slid off his

glasses, and gestured for the sprite to join him. Jack picked up a small wind and flew over to drop himself onto Pitch's lap. The shadow man grunted softly at the sudden weight in his lap but smiled at Jack and wrapped his long arms around his waist.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Pitch murmured, placing a soft warm kiss on Jack's cold lips.

"Hi," Jack said shyly leaning in for another, not-so-soft kiss.

Pitch laughed, a sound that Jack was beginning to love, "Eloquent as always, I see." Jack blushed lightly and Pitch rubbed a thumb across his reddened cheeks. "That is quite a becoming shade on you, Jack." The nightmare king placed a kiss on each cheek with a final one on the tip of Jack's nose. The sprites blush was now gone and replaced with a dazzling, love-filled smile. "So tell me," Pitch drawled, tucking a lock of Jack's unruly hair behind his ear, "any more _dreams_ I should know about?"

"No," Jack said, his blush returning full force. "Well..y-yeah. I mean, nothing quite that kinky, but, in all honesty, I've dreamt about you ever since that night five years ago." Pitch gazed at Jack, his expression unreadable.

"Did you really?" he murmured, searching Jack's eyes for any sign of dishonesty. Jack gave a small smile and nodded.

"What you said in Antarctica, I never forgot it. And, as time went on after your defeat, I discovered more and more that you were right. As much as the guardians have helped me, they don't really understand me and I don't think they ever will. But you," Jack put a pale hand against Pitch's cheek and the shadow man leaned into the touch, "You know what it's like. We both have that level of understanding that they will never know. We're connected and, while I don't completely agree with what you do, I know that everyone deserves to be believed in. And now I want you to know this," Jack brought his other hand so he had Pitch's head held firmly between his hands and look directly into his large, golden eyes. "From now on and forever, you will always have one believer. I, Jack Frost, believe in Pitch Black with all my heart," he pulled Pitch's head forward until their lips were inches apart, "and I always will." Jack closed the space between them and pushed his tongue forward to trace the shadow man's bottom lip.

"Jack," Pitch moaned as he opened up his mouth and tangled his tongue with the sprite's. Pale fingers threaded their way into dark hair and grey arms tightened their grasp around a small stomach. The two continued their impassioned kiss until the darker man reluctantly pulled away. "As much as I would love to continue this," Pitch said with a nibble on Jack's lower lip that protruded from his pouting face, "there is something of pressing importance we must discuss."

"I don't see what could be so damn important," Jack mumbled, burying his face into Pitch's neck to suck on the exposed skin.

Pitch had to suppress a groan as the sprite bit down on a particularly sensitive spot. "Then I suppose you want to take the liberty of explaining our relationship to the other guardians?"

Jack froze and pulled back with wide eyes. "Oh. Yeah I guess I didn't even think about that." He pulled his arms into the pocket of his hoodie and leaned back, thoughtfully. "Well, we could always just walk in together holding hands and shout out 'Hey, North! We're together now! Can we all be friends?'" Jack looked up at Pitch smiling.

The shadow man looked down at Jack with a condescending look, "Very funny. Can you at least try to be seriously for once?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, fine. You don't like that plan? How about this," Jack jumped out of Pitch's lap and stood in front of his with his hands spread. "We could...not tell anyone!" Jack leaned back and crossed his arms. "A genius idea, I know, I know. No need to thank me really."

Pitch pinched the bridge of his nose, but chuckled at Jack's ridiculous show. "You are impossible. However...I do agree with your idea. In the case of the guardians, they will be anything but understanding to our relationship. So, I believe keeping a low profile really will be our safest bet."

Jack smiled and clapped his hands, "Good! Problem solved. Now that that is out of the way," he climbed onto the chair to straddle Pitch's lap, "can we _please_ finish what we started?"

The shadow man smiled and placed his hands on the sprite's hips. "You are an insatiable creature. But, once again, when you're right, you're right." He leaned in and captured Jack's mouth in a heated kiss. Jack moaned and moved forward to get a better angle for the kiss, causing his dick to brush up against Pitch's. Both men groaned and began to rub against each other, seeking friction against their straining members.

"B-bed," Jack moaned as Pitch bit on his earlobe, sending another wave of pleasure to his cock. The nightmare king moved his mouth back to kiss Jack, wrapped one arm around the back of his legs and another around his waist, and carried the frost spirit back into the black and gold bed chamber. He laid Jack down and slowly lowered his body onto the colder one for another kiss. A grey hand slid its way under a blue hoodie and began playing with a hardening pink nipple. Pitch brought the other hand up to push up Jack's hoodie, allowing him better access to his pale chest. Jack cried out as Pitch twisted one nipple and bit down on the other

"Ngh. P-Pitch. Lower, p-please," Jack muttered incoherently, his brain clouded by pleasure. Pitch began to kiss down Jack's chest while his hands continued to tease Jack's nipples. He swirled his tongue around Jack's navel and dipped it in while his hands made their way down his sides to reach the edge of Jack's pants. Pitch kissed and bit the area above Jack's pants as his hands worked to remove the clothing. The shadow man pulled back to completely remove the pants and gazed down hungrily as Jack's leaking cock was now freed.

"How pretty you look, Jack. So wanton and desperate," Pitch said more to himself than the frost spirit as he removed his own clothing.

Jack frowned and looked back at Pitch, "I'm not pretty. Girls are pretty and I am _not_ a girl."

"Oh but you are pretty, Jack," Pitch said leaning his now naked body down against Jack. "So," kiss, "very," kiss, "pretty," kiss. Jack growled and flipped them over so that he was above Pitch.

"I'll show you pretty," he growled as he bent down to give Pitch a forceful kiss and simultaneously grabbed his cock. Pitch groaned into Jack's mouth as his tongue invaded his mouth and thrust into the cool hand. Jack pumped Pitch's cock and moved his mouth to suck on that same spot on his neck which Pitch now openly moaned at.

"J-Jack," Pitch moaned bucking his hips and Jack used his thumb to smear precum over the tip of his weeping member. Jack moved his head down to capture one of Pitch's dark nipples and began to suck on it hard. "Ngh! Jack, be gentle. P-please. So ah! Sensitive," Pitch practically begged, but Jack ignored him and moved to the other nipple as he moved his hand faster against Pitch's cock. The shadow man quickly turned into a writhing, moaning mess as Jack's stroking and sucking only got faster and harder. "Jack! G-gonna- ngh! Come!" Pitch shouted as the coil in the pit of his stomach threatened to release. With one final bite on a pebbled nipple, Jack pulled away and let go of Pitch's cock. Pitch let forth a long groan and looked up a Jack with a wild desperation in his eye.

Jack smirked down at him, "Still think I'm pretty?" The sprite began to rub his hands all over Pitch's body, making sure to avoid his twitching dick. "Would a _pretty_ person refuse your release? Would they bring you to the brink of the abyss only to pull you back?" Jack squeezed the inside of Pitch's thighs and brushed his nose on the side of Pitch's cock, making it twitch.

"N-no," Pitch breathed, desperate for his touch. "No you're not pretty a-at all."

Jack moved back up to look into Pitch's lust-filled eyes. "Then what am I?" he questioned menacingly and Pitch shuddered visibly at the authority behind his voice.

"You're one sexy bastard. Now please," Pitch moaned wiggling his hips, "touch me."

Jack smirked and placed two fingers in front of Pitch's mouth. "Suck," he commanded and Pitch did so, knowing full well where those finger would be headed. The shadow man curled his tongue expertly around Jack's digits and he felt the movement all the way in his groin. With one last lewd slurp, Pitch released Jack's fingers and spread his legs in anticipation. "Eager, are we?" Jack chuckled as he moved back down Pitch's lean body to lick a long stripe along the underside of Pitch's cock.

"Yes," Pitch hissed fighting to thrust towards the icy mouth. "I need you, Jack. I need to_ feel_ you." Jack circled a wet finger around Pitch's hole before pushing in lightly. Pitch let loose a long groan as he felt Jack begin to stroke his walls.

"Do you _feel_ me, Pitch?" Jack whispered, his cold breath caressing Pitch's cock before he took it into his mouth.

"Ah! Yes! Oh my Moon, yes!" Pitch shouted, his pleasure surging as Jack continued to pump his fingers and suck. Jack soon added another finger and began to scissor Pitch and moved to take his heavy sac into his mouth. The nightmare king groaned with uncontrollable pleasure as the coil in his stomach once again threatened to release. Jack felt Pith's balls tighten and curled his fingers inside Pitch until he felt them brush against that bundle of nerves. It only took Jack hitting that spot three more times until Pitch couldn't hold back any longer.

"Jack!" he roared as his seed spilled down Jack's waiting throat and even spilled out on the side a little. Once Pitch no longer saw stars and Jack finished swallowing, he came off of Pitch with a loud 'pop' and leaned next to Pitch with his head propped up by his hand.

"I think I made my point, but let me say it again for emphasis. Do _not_ call me pretty. Okay?" Jack smiled smugly and tapped a finger against Pitch's nose.

"Oh, I think I got the message," Pitch said still trying to catch his breath. He brought a finger up to brush away a trail of semen that had fallen out of the corner of Jack's mouth. "You certainly aren't pretty looking like that," he said sucking his finger to taste himself. "In fact," he quickly moved so that he was over Jack, "I think you look like a dirty little slut. Hair mussed, mouth dirty," he looked down at Jack's rock hard member covered in precum, "and cock leaking." He tsked, "Yes, I'm afraid you are far from pretty. But," he said mischievously, moving himself so that he entrance was lined up with Jack, "You do look extremely _handsome_ you're having a mind shattering orgasm." With that he pushed himself down onto Jack, hissing as he felt himself stretch around him.

"Ngh-fuck. Pitch! S-so tight," Jack bit down on his lip so hard he drew blood as he felt his dick being squeezed by Pitch's warm walls. Pitch sighed as he finally relaxed around Jack and began to move against Jack. The sprite grabbed Pitch's hips and began to thrust his own to meet Pitch's when he came down. They both began to move faster, the sound of skin hitting skin resonating around them. Jack groaned as he felt himself get close and wrapped a hand around Pitch's re-hardened cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts and changed his angle so that he was hitting his prostate with each thrust.

"Ah! J-Jack! Again. G-gonna-"

"Me-ngh. Too," Jack groaned and began moving at a rapid pace. Pitch gave one final cry before spilling himself over his and Jack's stomach. Jack felt Pitch clench around him and thrust in three more times before releasing deep into Pitch with a muffled shout. Pitch leaned forward causing both men to lie against the bed. Jack wrapped his arm around Pitch's should, who laid his head on Jack's chest.

"I love you," Pitch whispered sleepily giving Jack a light squeeze.

Jack took a sharp breath at hearing the words leave Pitch's mouth and with a returned squeeze whispered, "I love you, too." Pitch snuggled closer to Jack and both men fell asleep in each others arms with a small smile on their lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew! That was a long one! *snicker* Hope I pleased y'all with this...whatever it is x) I've pretty much got the rest of the story planned out and it's looking to be about 9 chapters with perhaps an epilogue if I get enough reviews to convince me ;) I'll try to get chapters written and up for you as often as I can! Love and snowy butterfly kisses to you all! 3


End file.
